Sometimes A Kiss Is All You Need
by NeonLlamasGoRAWR
Summary: Jasper gets bullied and Henry steps in to help him. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is will have some slash towards the end so if you dont like that then please dont continue reading.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING!_

_Pairing: Jasper/Henry_

_Show: Unnatural History_

"Excellent job Jasper!" the teacher said while passing back the papers from last week's test. Jasper looked down at his paper and once again he got an A. He smiled to himself. Sometimes these tests were just to easy for him. He had spent endless nights studying over and over though he didnt really need to. Jasper was one of those kids that everyone else envyed. He always got good grades but sometimes getting good grades wasnt so...great.

The bell rang signeling the end of class. Jasper gathered his things and began walking out of the room. He was walking in the hallway smiling and wondering what lunch was going to be today. Hopefully it wasnt the pasta they had last week. That was just disgusting. He winced at the thought. Suddenly he was slammed into the lockers. His books and papers were strewn across the hallway.

"What was that for?" Jasper yelled while rubbing the back of his head. He looked up and noticed that it was only him and a group of jocks that were in the hallway. Everyone else was at lunch.

"Shut up loser" One of the guys said before shoving him into the lockers again. Jasper thought about making a run for it but he was trapped. The jocks were all around him. There was no opening. He tried to push them out of his way and he almost did too. Before one of them grabbed him by his collar and pulled him back.

"Now where do you think you're going?" The guy said.

"T-To lunch" Jasper managed to squeak out.

The other guys laughed and started to push Jasper around. One of them would push him into someone and they would push him back. The other guys formed a circle around him and continued to push him around and make fun of him.

Henry's POV

Where the heck it Jasper at? He's never late for lunch..or anything for that matter. Maybe he is just having trouble with his locker. I'll go see if I can help. As I was walking in the hallway I noticed a group of football players were circled around something or..someone? I heard them calling the other kid names so I ran up to see if I could help the person.

Once I got close I realized that the 'kid' was Jasper. I started to push and pry the guys out of my way. I finally got past them and into their circle.

"Jasper are you alright?" I asked him. He looked terrified. I also saw that he had a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Aw looks like monkey boy is here to save you" One of the guys said while another other started jumping around and making monkey noises. To be honest I didnt care if they made fun of me but they had hurt Jasper so now I was pissed. I grabbed Jasper's hand and began to pull him away from the group of boys.

"Dont you guys want to stick around and play with us?" A guy said. I shook my head and tried to push them out of our way. Suddenly I turned around and saw that Jasper was laying on the ground and holding onto his arm. He hissed in pain. I heard someone laugh so I turned around and shoved him so hard he nearly fell over.

"What is your problem?" I yelled at him. Normally I dont like using violence to solve things but Jasper was hurt so nothing else really mattered anymore. The guy lifted his fist up and tried to punch me. Luckily I caught his fist in my hand. I pushed his hand away from me and turned around to help Jasper. But before I could, another punch was thrown. I caught that one too and I pushed the guy so hard that he flew into the lockers.

The guy looked shocked and the other guys did too. The quickly ran away and they didnt even look back. Once they were gone I stuck my hand out and helped Jasper stand up. His bruise was now a shade of purple. It wasnt huge but it looked like it hurt. Jasper was just about to say something but before he could I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jasper's POV

I was just getting ready to tell Henry thanks but before I could say anthing he kissed my bruise. I stood there for a second. Did Henry just kiss me? It was on my cheek but it still was a kiss. I smiled and blushed.

"Uh..what was that for?" I asked him.

"Well when I was little and I got hurt, my mother would kiss me where it hurt and it would make me feel better" Henry said while smiling.

"Now come on lets get you to the nurse" he said while grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hallway.

"Uh wait Henry"

He turned around to face me, still holding my hand.

"Um..well my lips they...kind of hurt...do you think you could.." I started to say but before I could finish I felt a pair of lips crash against my own. Henry's lips were soft. They felt so good against mine. I opened my mouth a little and Henry slid his tongue into my mouth. He seemed confused at first but he finally got the hang of things. He let his tongue trace over my own. When he pulled away I looked into his eyes and smiled.

Maybe having Henry here wasn't so bad.

**Please tell me what you think! Im new here so I would really like it if you told me what you liked and what you didnt! btw, Unnatural History is my favorite show so you can be expecting more UnH fanfics from me :) Also im sorry if there are any spelling errors!**


	2. More Than A Cousin Should

**Warning: Contains Slash. M/M. Do not read if you cant handle that.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing at all! **Also I do NOT own the song. The song is Falling in Love by Falling Up**_

_Pairing: Jasper/Henry (Jenry)_

Show: Unnatural History

* * *

"Okay now we should get you to the nurse" Henry said while tugging on Jasper's hand.

"Jasper? ...Jasper? ... Jasper!" Henry yelled while waving his hands in front of Jasper's face.

"Huh?" Jasper said. His head was still spinning from the kiss they had just shared moments ago.

Henry sighed and bent down to pick up Jasper's things. Jasper snapped out of his daze and began to help. Henry and Jasper had reached for the notebook at the same time and their hands touched. Jasper blushed, his face as red as a tomato. Henry looked up at him and smiled. Jasper smiled too. They had sat there for a few moments just looking into each other's eyes.

After picking up all of Jasper's stuff Henry dragged him down to the nurse. Jasper said he was fine but Henry didn't buy it. Jasper's bruise wasn't huge but it was a dark purple. Henry was worried. Finally they had reached the nurse. She had asked them what happened but instead of telling her about the group of guys they said that Jasper had fallen down the stairs. They knew that if they would have gotten the guys in trouble then that would make them angry. It wasn't a very good lie but the nurse bought it anyway. She decided to let Jasper go home and Henry convinced the nurse to let him leave too. So he could take care of Jasper.

Once they walked into the house they saw that Mr. Bartlett was sitting at the table which was covered with papers. He quickly scribbled down a few words on one paper and moved onto the next.

"Um..Hey dad" Jasper said while dropping his backpack on the couch.

Jasper's father didn't reply.

"Notice anything different about me?" Jasper asked hinting at his bruise.

"Yeah son, that's a great shirt you're wearing" His dad replied without even looking up.

Jasper sighed and ran upstairs with Henry following closley behind him. Jasper turned on the radio before he laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Henry laid next to him. The radio played a slow song that neither one of them new.

"He doesn't even care about me" Jasper said.

"Of course he does Jasper, He's just busy that's all" Henry said trying to cheer him up.

"He's always busy" Jasper said before covering his face with his pillow.

Henry thought for a moment before taking the pillow off Jasper's face and giving him a light kiss on the lips. Henry wiped the tear that slid down Jasper's cheek. Jasper smiled and turned to lay on his side.

"Um Henry..you know that I like you right?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I like you too" Henry said smiling as he turned and laid on his side like Jasper.

"No I mean I like-like you" Jasper said trying to get his point across.

"I know, I know because sometimes I catch you looking at me, you blush whenever your hand brushes against mine and sometimes I even hear you say my name when you are asleep" Henry said before taking Jasper's hand in his own.

Jasper blushed and stared at their hands before asking a question that he had been dying to ask since Henry kissed him in the hallway.

"Isn't that weird though? I mean we are cousins. We are related. We shouldn't have these feelings" He said while rubbing his thumb over Henry's hand.

"Who said that? Think about it Jasper. When you love someone it shouldn't matter what gender the person is, or what race, or if they are related. Love is love. The only thing that matters is how you feel about that person. There is no one who can decide whether or not you love that person. You decide and if you really like that person It shouldn't matter what others think, only what you think"

Jasper was shocked that Henry came up with all of that. Everything he said was true. He honestly didn't care what others think as long as he had Henry. Henry was his everything. The only reason he was so into school was so that his dad would actually pay attention to him. He really didn't care what grades he got or whether he passed the test or not. All he cared about was being with Henry.

Jasper smiled and leaned in to kiss Henry. When their lips touched it felt..different. It was different from the kiss they had shared in the hallway. Within the kiss they both felt the passion, the love they had for one another. All of the fears they had, all of the doubts and all of the pain was washed away in that single kiss. The kiss in the hallway was quick but this one had lasted so long it left them breathless.

They pulled away and cuddled together. Jasper rested his head on Henry's chest while Henry's arms were wrapped around Jasper. They laid there for a few minutes just enjoying the moment. Even though Henry had been all around the world and seen so many different things he knew that nothing could compare to the look in Jasper's eyes when they had pulled away from the kiss.

Jasper snuggled closer to Henry, his hands resting on his chest. Jasper had never told anyone but he had always felt different from everyone else. Like he didn't belong anywhere. Now he knows that the place that he belongs was in Henry's caring arms.

"Henry..do...do you love me?" Jasper asked while looking up at Henry.

Henry smiled and placed a kiss on Jasper's sweet lips before pulling him closer and resting his chin on Jasper's head. Before he could answer a song came on that caught his attention. Him and Jasper laid there listening to the lyrics.

_You are my one true love_

_You are the voice that is so sweet_

_In everything I do_

_You bring the best out of me_

_You are my wings to fly_

_You are the wind beneath them_

_I miss you everynight_

_when I close my eyes_

_You put your feelings down_

_You stopped your tears_

_You brought me love_

_You held on to my heart_

_You held with hope to have me near_

_Sometimes I close my eyes_

_Sometimes I let my hunger rise_

_I think of all you are_

_You are the love of my life_

"Yes Jasper, I do love you...more than a cousin should."

**

* * *

Some of you were asking me to continue with "Sometimes a Kiss is all you Need" so here it is! I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think :) Also I think you should really check out the song. It is really cute!**


End file.
